newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mets Pre-Game Live
Mets Pre-Game Live is a show on SNY which recaps and previews upcoming Mets games/series. The Show is hosted by several members of the Sports net crew. So here is the list below. The show is often referred to as Pepsi Max Pre-Game Live due to the fact that Pepsi Max is the main sponsor for the show. The show is preceded by Loud Mouths and succeed by New York Mets Season Games. If there is a mets game on WPIX then there is no pre-game show. Only Post-Game airs after the game on WPIX. It airs everyday 6:30PM. It's post game show is Mets Post-Game Live. In it's early years the show was sponsored by Capital One Bank as it was referred to as Capital One Bank Pre-Game Live. Hosts *Chris Carlin-host (2009-). From September 12-14 2011 he was the on field reporter as Kevin took his spot. *Bob Ojeda-studio analysis (2009-) *Ron Darling-special guest pitching analysis (fills in for Bob) (2009-) *Jonas Schwartz-backup host/fills in for Kevin (2009-) *Gary Apple-backup host (2009-) *Kevin Burkhardt-makes appearances on the show with his recent interviews and also talks about the latest news affecting the clubhouse. He would sometimes lead it off if the crew is almost or not ready yet. His interviews are sponsored by Xerox. (2007-). Began hosting for the first time since September 12 until September 14,2011 as Carlin was the on field reporter taking his spot. *Eamon McAnaney-fills in for Kevin (2009-) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2006-) *Keith Hernandez-Contributor (2006-) Former *Lee Mazzilli (2007-2008) studio analyst *Matt Yallof (2006-2008) host *Harold Reynolds (2008) Studio analyst *Darryl Strawberry (2007-2009) host Production The show takes place in the SNY Studio. For the on-field reporter he is the one out on the field. Naming *North Fork Bank Pre Game Live (2006-2007) *Capital One Bank Pre Game Live (2008) *KFC Pre Game Live (2009) *Subway Pre Game Live (2010) *Pepsi Max Pre Game Live (2011) Double Headers If there is a doubleheader for Mets games there is only one pre-game show for both games which previews both games and both games will air which cancels shows such as The Daily News Live,The WheelHouse and the Loud Mouths. Then after the first game Mets Post-Game Live airs then the second game comes on then Post-Game airs for the last time.After the second post-game show Geico SportsNite airs. Segments and Sponsors Leading Off The Show begins with the segment which features the latest and biggest Mets news so far. It is hosted by Chris Carlin and Bobby-O or Ronnie (depends which one of the them is there during the broadcast). The Inside Word The segment shows what is the latest news surrounding the clubhouse in the dugout on and off the field. It is hosted by Kevin Burkhardt. For the fills ins such as Eamon McAnaney,Jonas Schwartz, and by Carlin from September 12-14,2011. It is presented by New Era. Tonight's Starters/Pitching Match-up The show previews the upcoming starters for the game and the stats of each of the starting pitcher. It is presented by Empire City Casino,New York Community Bank,Degree. It shows it again just right before the game is about to start. Also another segment called the Series Probables shows the upcoming pitchers for both teams which is presented by Pepsi Max. Another segments shows each of the 2 teams bullpens which is presented by Pepsi Max. Also if there is a doubleheader the segment is called Today's Probables which is presented by Pepsi Max. Pitchers Game Plan The shows has a list of 4 questions of what the mets starter could be asking himself on how to play the game. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max. Injury Report The show gives you the latest news about any players on the DL. It is presented by New York Hospital Queens,ARC. Who's Hot The show shows which batter from each of the teams has been hitting good within it's numbers. It is presented by Cholula Hot Sauce. Lineups The show previews the upcoming lineups for both teams and stats of each player on the lineup. It is presented by Suzuki,Parts Authority. Also at the end it shows it again just right before the game is about to start. Offense This segment shows the Mets offense in the last 5 or 10 games and it's stats. It is presented by Pepsi Max. UV Index This shows the time,what time the first pitch is expected to be thrown at and the number rating of UV Rays. It is presented by Alba Botanica The O-Zone/Zeroing In The O-Zone is a segment where Bobby-O looks at the pitching performances by the previous or upcoming pitcher and says what he needs to do to recover from a bad start or how to continue his good streak and what pitches should be thrown to get runners and batters out. It is presented by Pepsi Max Zero Calories. Keep Your Edge Spotlight This segment shows which Mets players or other team players has been hitting good and providing their team to win some games in the recent series and games. It is presented by Just for Men Mustache and Beard. Roster Additions This shows the list of players who have been called up from the Minors of the mets Triple-A club the Buffalo Bisons as part of the September Callups. It shows their stats with the club. It is presented by Pepsi Max. It has also been seen on Post-Game Live. Defensive Diamond This segment shows the Mets defense for the upcoming games/series and look at the stats on how the defense has been. It is presented by Topps Diamond Anniversary;sometimes by Pepsi Max. It shows the statics on a specific player going to start for the team. Upcoming Schedule This shows the mets upcoming games and series in the remaining week and next week. It is the same as the one for the season games here. 2012 Diamond Spotlight This segment began in 2011 as the shows previews what the defense of the Mets may look like in 2012. They look at a player and see his stats and see where that player could be on the mets defense. The list of topics happen to be *Angel Pagan *Lucas Duda *Second Base-Justin Turner Vs. Ruben Tejada *David Wright *Josh Thole *Ike Davis *Mike Pelfrey/Jon Niese *Dillon Gee Stats The show shows all the stats on players and other stuff involving the mets. It is presented by Pepsi Max. As for Post-Game it is presented by Lincoln. The Game is About to Start Just seconds before the game an add shows up to order Papa Johns pizza for the game. It is sponsored by Papa Johns. Also during the show it tells you to track your order with the Dominoes Pizza and track it with the Dominoes Pizza Tracker. It is sponsored by Dominoes Pizza External Links *Chris Carlin Twitter Page *Bob Ojeda Twitter Page *Ron Darling Twitter Page *Jonas Schwartz Twitter Page *Gary Apple Twitter Page *Kevin Burkhardt Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney FaceBook Page *Keith Hernandez Twitter Page *Harold Reynolds Official Website *Darryl Strawberry Twitter Page *Darryl Strawberry FaceBook Page *Darryl Strawberry's Official Website *Gary,Keith,Ron's Official Website *Videos Category:Mets Station Network Category:Mets Station Network